


Golden References [Book 1] (Human! Bill Cipher x Reader)

by XxGalaxy_CipherxX (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Battle, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Demons, F/F, Gravity Falls Oregon, Human Bill Cipher, Immortality, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxGalaxy_CipherxX
Summary: Y/n Pines is the 20 year old cousin of 15 year old Dipper and Mabel Pines. Y/n comes to Gravity Falls expecting a nice summer with her family, but that is not what she gets. Bill Cipher, the infamous, mischievous dream demon is back, and in human form!? But, this time, he isn't the only one who causes the trouble. Demonic dreams and encounters, visions, and dark entities. What will happen to Y/n and Bill's relationship? What will happen to Y/n's sanity? Find out in book 1 of the sequal of a Bill x Reader series.When all seems lost, only fatecan promise you a next moment;[Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, this lovely show belongs to Alex Hirsch][Warning: Language, Possible Gore, Lemon/Smut, 16+]
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Golden References [Book 1] (Human! Bill Cipher x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyse/gifts).



Y/n's POV 

Music blasted from my radio and I lip synched to it in excitement as for today was the day I'd be arriving in this small town called 'Gravity Falls'. Strange, but cool.

I pulled into a small driveway of a big cedar house that had big red letters on top of it. 'Mystery Hack' it said, leaving me a bit confused as to why my uncle's place would be some type of tourist attraction. I reread the sign and noticed the letter S had fell off of the place where letters were set, making me realize it meant 'Mystery Shack'. I shook my head as to stop thinking about the topic and walked up onto the decaying porch. I knocked twice and waited.

"HELLO!" A brunette girl exclaimed open the door quickly. She looked atleast 15 and had braces and wore an off the shoulder sweater that had blue and purple stripes on it. Her hair was a bit of a mess and had...glitter in it?! It looked like she just was at a very glittery party of some sort. 

"I'M MABEL! NICE TO MEET YA! YOU MUST BE OUR COUSIN, RIGHT? MAN, YOU'RE PRETTY!" She exclaimed loudly. I stood there for a secound shocked at her little outburst and comment that I was pretty. I finally found my voice.

"Thank you! I'm sorry, but is Stanley-" Before I could even finished she started to answer.

"YUP! You mean Stanley Pines, right!? Anyway, he's hear so.....YOU ARE OUR COUSIN!!" Mabel exclaimed again and bounded inside, not before sticking her head out of the door again.

"Come in!" She said and went back into the shack. I followed her hesitantly to see my uncle sitting in a chair in, what looked like, the living room.

"Ya know, Mabel, I would say to stop running in the hpuse, but....WHO CARES!?" Stan said, looking in our direction once he finished his sentence. His eyes widened in surprise and he got up from his seat. 

"Y/n! Long time no see! My my, you've grown so much! And into a beautiful young lady!" He said moving over to where I stood. I smiled. "Nice to see you too, Uncle Stan," I reply as he hugs me. I glanced at Mabel to see her mouth curved up in a large beaming smile.

"I'll go grab Dipstick and Grunkle Ford!" She said and bounded up a set of stairs. Uncle Stan and I stopped hugging and waited for Mabel.

A few minutes later she came back into the l8ving room with a boy who looked a bit like her and my othef uncle.

"Y/n?" My Uncle Ford asked. I nodded and smiled at him. "I-it's been so long! You've grown so much!" He said and came up, embracing me in a hug. After the hug, Mabel introduced me to the boy who was her twin brother, Dipper. I smiled af each of them.

"Mabel and Dipper, would you do the honor of leading your cousin to her cabin?" Uncle Ford asked the younger set of twins.

"Yes, of co-" Dipper couldn't finish, for Mabel interrupted him.

"YEAH!" She exclaimed and grabbed my hand and lead me out the door with Dipper following close behind. 

After about 10 minutes of walking a little path in the forest and Mabel babbling on about every excited thing in her life, we arrived at a small, decent looking cabin. I set my bags down on the little porch and thanked the twins.

"Here, let me help you with your bags," Dipper offered, picking up my F/c one, only to have my journal that was filled with stories fall out. "Oh, sorry," he said, but as he went down to grab it, he realized the journal.

"Oh! That's just one of my journals I fill with stories. I'm a journalist, you know," I say to him and he perked up as if I sparked his interest. "Really? Cool!" He said and handed me the journal. 

About 20 minutes passed by and I had all of my bags semi-unpacked and I was somewhat settled in and the twins left, leaving me free to do what I wished. I was about to plug in my charger, since my phone was almost dead, but an unsettling feeling washed over me as if I was being watched. I looked around, but no one was seen. I shrugged it off and plugged my phone in, then, to keep myself busy, I unpacked the rest of my things. This lead to it hitting nightfall earlier than I expected, and the long drive's exhaustion caught up to me, and I sprawled out on my bed and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
